


Catching My Attention

by TheEagleFox



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Contest Performer Kokichi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Cuddles, Pokemon Trainer Shuichi, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleFox/pseuds/TheEagleFox
Summary: After getting very little leads on the underground criminal organization Team Danganronpa, Shuichi and his traveling companions decide to stay at HeaHea City's hotel for a few nights while Kokichi gets himself ready for an upcoming contest.One day of no leads and one night full of practicing makes Shuichi and Kokichi look forward to sharing a bed together at the end of the day.





	Catching My Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I know I wrote this in like a few hours, but I was in the mood to write some fluff and I'm a big sucker for Pokemon AUs so I hope you like it!

Shuichi couldn’t say that today was  _ too  _ uneventful. Him and his travel companions safely made it to Heahea City, updated their wardrobe with some new items from the nearby boutique, and Kokichi registered himself for his second contest since arriving in the Alola region. 

 

However, Shuichi was unable to make any leeway on his case surrounding an underground crime syndicate known as Team Danganronpa. Him and his grouped visited a research lab in Heahea City, but only got information on Team Skull - a group of outcasts that seem to be more bark than bite - and some phenomena known as “Ultra Wormholes”.

 

After a filling dinner at the hotel, him and the others decided to turn in for the night. However, Kokichi decided it would be in his best interest to practice for the contest in a few days, so him and his Pokémon exited the hotel not too long after dinner.

 

So now that he is in his and Kokichi’s room, the detective decides to use his time wisely and revisit the case file on Team Danganronpa while he waits for the young trainer. Pikachu, the only Pokémon he brought with him from the Kalos region, has gotten quite comfortable on the room’s second bed as he curls himself on a pillow while watching TV. Smiling at the electric mouse, Shuichi decides it’d only be fair for his other Pokémon to join and clicks the buttons on his two other Pokéballs.

 

From one stream of white light a red-orange fox with six curly tails emerges while a small owl with a leafy bowtie comes from the second stream of light. “Vulpix, Rowlet, why don’t you two join Pikachu? I’m pretty sure Kokichi was going to have you all sleep on a bed anyway!” 

 

Rowlet happily coos and flaps its wings while Vulpix nuzzles Shuichi’s leg before dashing onto the bed to join its teammates, the detective can’t help but chuckle at how well his team gets along despite the owl and fox being the only new Pokémon he’s gotten since arriving in Alola. 

 

He decides to change into his sleepwear after about 15 minutes of analyzing the case file several times over and gets ready to head to sleep. Seeing that his Pokémon are all huddled together in their sleep, Shuichi gives them each a gentle pat on the head as he shuts off the TV. 

 

Climbing under the sheets Shuichi is just about ready to turn in until he hears the sound of a key card being used on the door. Kokichi must’ve decided to wrap up contest practice for the night. 

 

The purple haired boy walks in cradling his three Pokémon in his arms, the four of them collectively yawn. Kokichi lays a black and red fox, a blue sea lion, and a white version of Vulpix down on the second bed with all of Shuichi’s Pokémon. He gives each of them a kiss on the head as they crawl over to join the huddle of pocket monsters. Kokichi mumbles something about showering in the morning as he tiredly changes into his sleepwear.

 

He falls onto the bed with an exhausted sigh as Shuichi scoots in closer to wrap his arms around Kokichi’s waist. The smaller boy allows himself to rest his head on the detective’s chest, eyes threatening to shut on him from how relaxing it feels to finally be in bed. He only relaxes once he feels Shuichi kiss him on the forehead.

 

“Did you all overwork yourselves again?”

 

“Hhmh no,” Kokichi tries to groan but ends up yawning again “Mona just practiced using Shadow Ball with Dice’s Bubble Beam...and…*yawn* Snow learned Fire Fang! But.. that’s a...that’s a-”

 

“A lie. I know.” Shuichi can’t help but find Kokichi adorable in his current state, he can’t even fully commit to a lie. “You nervous? It’s only your second time competing here in Alola after all, but you still have plenty of time before the contest to prepare yourself.” he whispers to Kokichi, trying not to stir him or their sleeping Pokémon.

 

“Hmph, do you even know  _ who _ you’re talking to?” Kokichi quietly scoffs as he nuzzles Shuichi’s chest “I never fail to dazzle the crowd, grabbing people's attention is what I’m best at! And you know that’s not a lie.”

 

“Yeah...I do. You certainly grabbed my attention in the best way possible.” Shuichi is unsure if Kokichi can see his blushing face in the dark, but he smiles regardless. He lifts up Kokichi’s chin, meeting the tired boy’s lips for a goodnight kiss. “Now try to get some sleep, you deserve it.” Shuichi brings Kokichi’s body as close as he can to his own, while still giving both of them room for comfort.

 

Kokichi quietly laughs into Shuichi’s warming chest “Whatever you say my beloved detective…”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of Shuichi and Kokichi's current teams? What other Pokemon do you think they would have with them? I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
